Undying Devotion
by SunnyBunnylove77
Summary: Song-fic/one-shot. Galen has been gone for 5 years for a mission. What happens when he suddenly comes back? What happends when he learns he has a son? Rated T cause im paranoid. Read and Review please!


**OhMyGosh! I can Not believe how much I wrote! Its almost 6,000 words! :O ****WoW!**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Night World, it belongs to L.J. Smith. I also Do Not own the song Undying Devotion by Edenbridge.**

**I'm dedicating this one-shot/ song-fic to ****Midnight's Maiden62**** She talked me into writing this, if it wasn't for her I wouldn't have done it :D**

* * *

Keller's POV

'_The darkest hours just before the dawn  
The bottom dropped out of my world  
My mind's reeling caught in no man's land  
Break this deadlock for the life of me right to the end'_

I sat on a window seat in my room, just staring at the world outside. It was twilight out. There weren't many birds flying around, most of them were turning in for the night. The nocturnal animals were waking and just starting their day.

There were little drops of water flowing down the window. It was starting to drizzle. Well I guess that it fits the mood nicely. After all, today was the five year anniversary since I last saw Galen. I still remember how I felt at that moment. I can still see the look on his face when he told me he was leaving, that he didn't know when he was going to be back, and that he didn't want to leave me for very long but had to.

I looked down at my hand, at the shiny rock on my finger. Tears welled up in my eyes. It was another reminder of that day. I still haven't taken off that ring, not once, since he left.

*_Flashback_*

_I was sitting on a comfortable recliner chair with a book in my lap. The book, ironically, was about werewolves. I always thought that it was rather funny to read about the monsters that the regular humans made up; what they thought all the vampires were like, the werewolves, the dragons. Some stories were closer to the truth then others._

_I sat there reading for about a good thirty minutes before Galen walked into the room. He smiled when he saw me and said "There you are! I've been looking for you!"_

_I smiled back at him. "Here I am! Why were you looking for me? Do you need something?" I inquired._

"_What I can't be allowed to want to see my soul mate?" Galen asked innocently, then he said "But you're right, I do need something. I was wondering if you could step outside with me and take a walk."_

"_I'd love to accompany you." I smiled again at him, and then I shut my book, after putting a bookmark in my place, and then stood up._

_We walked to the gardens, behind the Daybreak base. Since it was nearing 10 o'clock there were lights lighting the path alongside the flowers. All the flowers were blooming, so it was a breathtaking sight to see. There were roses, lilies, daisies, tulips, and beautiful irises. There was no end to the colors, but the flowers were put orderly next to each other, that way the colors wouldn't clash. _

_Suddenly I felt pressure in my hand; I looked down to see that Galen grabbed my hand. I looked back up at his face and smiled._

_We continued walking for a while, neither of us saying a word. We were both just enjoying each other's company. We finally stopped walking when we came up to the fountain. It was a full moon out, so the moon's light reflected in the water, making it seem almost as if it was glowing. The fountain itself was amazing the look at. There was an angel at the top holding a jar, with water flowing out of it. The water from the jar dropped down to the platform underneath it, while the water just seemed to drip off the edge of it and down to the next level, and the next one after that before settling into the pool of water at the bottom. The lights from the pathway illuminated the fountain making the sharpest features pop. Floating on top of the water were beautiful pink and white water lilies._

_I took a seat on the edge of the fountain, and then put my hand in the water, twirling my fingers around in a circle, enjoying the feel of the cold water. Galen took a seat next to me and watched me play in the water. _

_After about 5 minutes he broke the silence. _

"_Keller…there was actually a reason why I asked you here." Galen started to say but then went quiet and looked away from me._

_Seeing as he wasn't going to continue I asked "Okay then… what was the reason?"_

_He looked back at me, with a hint of a blush on his face. I got really confused at this. '_Why was he blushing?'_ I thought. I became more confused when he started getting nervous, he was fiddling with something in his pocket. _

_Galen got up from his seat and stood in front of Keller. He took a few deep breaths then said "Raksha Keller, since the day I met you I was intrigued by you. I couldn't get you out of my head, I wanted to be with you at all times, I wanted to learn everything about you…I...I...Found that I couldn't resist you. I fell in love with you the moment I saw you. It took me awhile to realize it but when we were at Iliana's house studying about the dragons alone and when we shared our first kiss I knew you were the one even before we found out that we were soul mates. If anything that just made me love you more… I guess what I'm really trying to say is…"_

_Galen got down on one knee and pulled out the object in his pocket. It was a small leather box. He opened it to reveal a 2 carat diamond ring with a silver band."Raksha Keller…" He continued, "Will you do me the honor and marry me?"_

_I stood there speechless, not knowing what to say with tears swimming in my eyes. All of what Galen just told me clouded my thoughts, while I was trying to process this new information. But the only thing that I heard was 'marry me' over and over in my head. Finally I nodded my answer to him and said silently "Yes." Then I said it again louder, not knowing if he heard me the first time "Yes. Yes! I would love to marry you Galen." _

_I couldn't help but smile as he slide the engagement ring on my ring finger. I wrapped my arms around his neck while he wrapped his arms around my waist and embraced me in a hug. After a couple of seconds, Galen picked me up by my waist and began spinning around in a circle while yelling 'She said Yes!' I couldn't help but laugh at that. He put me down and we pulled apart from our hug. _

_We just stared at each other for a while, smiling like idiots before he bent down to kiss me. I wrapped my arms back around his neck and he hands found my waist. We pulled apart gasping for air, but never losing our smiles._

"_So" Galen started to say, "Part one of the surprise is done, shall I show you part two?"_

"_There's more? You didn't just want to take a walk and purpose?"_

"_Yep there's one more thing." He said with a huge smile, "Follow me."_

_We reached a meadow with a blanket spread out over the grass. There were a few lit candles around the blanket. I gasp as we got further._

"_Aw Galen! This is beautiful!" I said, surprised at how romantic the setting was._

"_Well…I thought that we could lie down and stargaze for a little while. Plus I have chocolate covered strawberries as a nice dessert." He explained with a hint of a blush on his cheeks, I giggled when I saw his cheeks tinted pink, which caused him to blush even more._

_We laid there under the stars for at least an hour until the night air started getting chilly. So we eventually rolled up the blanket, grabbed the candles, and the bowl that had the strawberries in it and headed inside._

_When we reached our room, I noticed there was a note on the bed. I picked it up and read Galen's name on the front. I turned to him and said "Here, I think someone left you a note." Then handed it to him._

_Galen looked at the note and read his name on the front, he opened it and read what was inside. It was quiet in the room until Galen threw the note back on the bed with a slightly irritated look on his face._

"_What is it?" I asked, "Who was it from?"_

"_It was from Lord Thierry. He wants me to go on a mission, undercover, and join Hunter's 'cause' so I can learn his plans and gain his trust." He didn't have an irritated expression on anymore, instead he looked sad._

"_Well that's not too bad, I mean-"Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. "Wait… how long will this mission go on for?"_

_He turned and started pacing, pulling at his hair. "I don't know. Thierry didn't say how long in the note. It could last days, weeks, months, or maybe even years…" _

'Years' _the word echoed in my mind over and over as if it was taunting me. I walked up to Galen and gave him a hug. He hugged me back._

"_When do you leave?" I asked, not breaking the hug._

_I felt him sigh as his chest went up and down. "I leave tomorrow." Galen said, sounding almost defeated._

"_Tomorrow?" I gasped, "But… we just got engaged." _

"_I know and I'm sorry Keller. But" He pulled away and took my face in his hands, forcing me to look at him, "we can make the time that we have left, nice and special. I don't want to talk about leaving anymore."_

_I nodded my head. He bent down and kissed me._

_Then next morning I woke up and rolled over. It took me a while to realize that I had more room then I usually did. With my head still in my pillow I patted the space next to me, when I didn't feel anything I picked my head up and looked around. Galen wasn't in the room. I looked at his side of the bed and noticed that there was a note on his pillow. _

_I picked it up; it had my name on the front in Galen's handwriting. I quickly opened it and read what it said;_

_Keller,  
I'm sorry that I won't be there when you woke up, trust me I would rather stay there with you in my arms then go on this mission, but Lord Thierry said that I had to leave by 6 am so I could catch the bus and take it to the meeting spot. While I'm there I'm supposed to 'join' Hunter. Wish me luck.  
I love you with all my heart and I hope to see you soon,  
Galen_

_As I read the note a single tear fell down my cheek and hit the note. I threw the note on the floor then buried myself in my pillow, sobbing and thinking 'I never got to say goodbye…'_

_That single tear that fell landed right on the words 'I love you' causing it to smudge._

*_End Flashback_*

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I felt a tugging on my leg. I looked down and saw my son, Alan, who was looking up at me with his emerald-green eyes, trying to get my attention. I quickly wiped away the few tears that fell while I was thinking about Galen. I picked him up and placed him on my lap.

"What are you doing up? Alan, do you know how late it is?" I asked, my motherly instincts kicking in.

"I'm sorry mommy. I couldn't sleep." The sleepy four-year-old said.

I sighed and stoked his black hair. Alan was leaning his head on my shoulder and looked about ready to fall asleep at any moment.

Out of nowhere Alan said "Mommy, why were you crying?"

The question caught me by surprised. I mean what am I supposed to say? 'I was thinking about your father. He left before I had you. And now Thierry suspects that he's dead.' Yeah that conversation would go nicely. Not.

"Try to go to back sleep honey." I responded back. Hopefully he won't ask any more questions, but he will have to know the truth sooner or later.

"Pwease mommy?" Alan looked up at me with his emerald-green eyes shining; he was trying to do the puppy dog face.

"Alan" I warned, "it's already past 10 and you shouldn't even be awake. Come on, I'll tuck you into bed." Alan didn't move from my lap after a couple of minutes, so I picked him up and walked to his room.

When we got to his room, I pulled back his covers and gently placed him down on the bed. Then I pulled the covers back up and tucked him in. I bent over and kissed his forehead 'goodnight' and turned around ready to leave.

But he spoke up again.

"Mommy? Can you pwease stay with me till I fall asleep?" Alan asked.

I turned around again to face him and walked back to the bed. "Sure honey."I said with a smile. I laid down on top of covers. Alan snuggled up to my side and soon his breathing slowed, signaling that he was sleeping.

'_Wake me, take me  
Come ease my pain  
Take a stroll down memory lane  
Hope for those who remain_

_Undying where we dare  
A diamond solitaire  
Be and end of all  
It is the clarion call  
Devoting all  
So carry the day'_

I didn't want to move, fearing that Alan would wake up again. He looked exhausted earlier. Even as a baby he was always a pretty light sleeper. So I just laid there, stroking his messy black hair, thinking back to when he was a baby.

*_Flashback_*

_I had just given birth after 12, long and painful, hours in labor. One of the witches, who was a nurse, came over to me with a bundle of cloth. She then handed it to me. Inside the cloth was a sleepy baby boy, he had a tiny amount of hair on his head. _

"_Hi there…" I said to him, "…Alan." _

_After months of coming up with a name, I chose on Alan Ethan. I gently touched his face with my finger. Alan reached up and grabbed my index finger. He pulled it to him and hugged it with his right hand, while his left hand was in his mouth._

_I smiled down at him. _If only Galen could see him, _I thought in my head, _He would be so proud right now.

_They released me from the infirmary later that day. I walked back to my room, with Alan in my arms_

*_End Flashback_*

The first year had been hard. I had help raising my son, of course, since all the girls thought he was the cutest little baby. But I barely had any sleep. I was always up taking care of Alan. He didn't really like taking naps, and he was a very fussy baby. When I did get some sleep, I would always have a nightmare of Galen being killed. But seeing Alan, smile and enjoy life, helped ease the pain.

I looked down at Alan's sleeping face. He had such a peaceful expression on. I couldn't help but to notice that he had his father's looks; the same nose, the same eye color, and his hair is even in the same style. He almost looks like a miniature Galen. The only difference is that Alan has my hair color.

I smiled to myself thinking of Alan's first birthday.

*_Flashback_*

_My closest friends and I gathered around the room to celebrate Alan's first birthday. He had a big grin on, looking around at everyone, and giggling for no real reason._

_Poppy then danced in the room with a vanilla cake with blue icing in her hands, which had a candle on top shaped like a number 1. She walked over to the table that Alan was sitting at and put the cake in front of him. His eyes grew wide and his smile became even bigger when he spotted the cake._

_He then reached at and took a handful of cake before anyone could say anything about it. Everyone laughed at his eagerness to eat his first birthday cake. _

_When he finished his first handful of cake he grabbed another one and shoved it into his mouth. The blue icing got all of his mouth and was all over his hands. He scratched his forehead, which left behind some icing. _

_I couldn't resist taking a picture so I grabbed my camera. _

"_Alan, say cheese." I said. _

_He turned to me, giggling, with a big grin on his icing covered face and I snapped a photo. I walked over to him and sat down in the chair next to him. I turned my head to grab a napkin, so I could wipe off the mess on Alan's face. When I turned back around and faced Alan he put a big chunk of cake on my face, moving his hand all over to smudge it everywhere. He giggled again and everyone started laughing._

_I chuckled and said "You think you're funny, huh?" He nodded and I tickled him in response. He started shrieking and laughing, waving his blue icing stained hands everywhere. _

_Poppy, sensing a perfect photo opportunity grabbed the camera and said "Smile!"_

_I turned to face her with a big smile on my now cake covered face, Alan also turned to smile at the camera._

*_End Flashback_*

I looked over at Alan's dresser. There was a picture in a silver frame sitting on it. The picture was the one Poppy took. Alan had blue icing smeared on his forehead, cheeks, chin and mouth; meanwhile I had the blue icing all over my chin, mouth and cheeks, courtesy of Alan. He wore a huge grin with his head tilted to the side slightly in the photo. I also had a big smile on my face.

As I was looking at the photo from across the room, I chuckled slightly and shook my head. _He was a troublemaker even at age one_, I thought to myself.

As soon as he turned two, and learned to talk, he was never quiet. Alan was always a curious little child so he was always asking questions. Sometimes his questions were silly, but he always wanted to know what everything was.

'Mommy, wat dis?'

'That's a remote'

'Mommy, wat do dis do?'

'That's a stereo. Music comes out of it.'

'Mommy, wat dat?'

'That's a cookie, you eat it.'

'Mommy, dis taste funny. Why?'

'That's because you're tying to eat a plastic apple. It's just for decoration, it's not for eating.'

I carefully slid off of Alan's bed and stood up. I looked at him one last time then walked to the door. As I walked into the hallway, I shut the door behind me and made my way back to my room for a good night's sleep.

'_Consumed by passion, words cannot convey  
And I'll be waiting in the wings  
There is more to this than meets the eye  
I live and breathe to brave the storm and kiss the night goodbye'_

* * *

Galen POV

'_Wake me, take me  
Come ease my pain  
Take a stroll down memory lane  
Hope for those who remain_

_Undying where we dare  
A diamond solitaire  
Be and end of all  
It is the clarion call_  
_Devoting all  
So carry the day'_

I was sitting on a bench waiting for my bus to come. Today was the day that I could finally come home. I smiled at the thought but soon the smile vanished. Will Keller forgive me? I mean I've been away for five years, we were supposed to be married by now. Does she still want to get married? My leg was fidgeting; bouncing up and down at my nervousness.

And how will I explain what has been happening for the last 2 years to Lord Thierry? I haven't been able to get word out about Hunter's plans; he probably suspects that I'm dead right now. But, would Thierry tell Keller that? I hope he didn't.

My bus finally came. I stood up and waited for the doors to open. When they did I walked into the bus and sat in the back.

On the bright side Hunter Redfern isn't planning on starting a war till the winter solstice of next year, so that gives us a year to prepare. I still remember that day. That was the information I was looking for, when he would attack, and I learn his plans. That also meant that I could finally go home.

*_Flashback_*

_There was a knock on my door. I quickly hid all of my reports that I was writing to Circle Daybreak then said "Come in."_

_A female around the age of 17 walked in. I immediately recognized her dark brown hair and tan skin. "Ah, Megan, it's only you. I thought you were someone else." Megan was also undercover; she's a witch from a Circle Daybreak base in New York City._

"_Sorry if scared you, scaredy cat." She said with a smirk then went straight to business, "Hunter sent me to get you. There's a meeting about to start, and since you've gotten on his good side and you're close to him now, he wants you there. Try to get him to tell you all of his battle plans, and then you can go home finally. I know you miss your soul mate." _

"_Thanks Megan." I told her with a smile, and then said "Inform Hunter that I am on my way."_

"_I will." She turned around to leave but stopped when she got to the door. "Be careful, scaredy cat." Megan said and added her little nickname for me at the end. She turned again and vanished down the hallway._

'A meeting?'_ I thought to myself, '_What is this meeting going to be about?'_ I didn't think about it too much and walked out into the hallway to the meeting room._

_There weren't many people in the room when I arrived, only about 6 people. I recognized 2 of them but I didn't know the other 4. Hunter walked into the room after I sat down. _

_He looked at me and said "Ah Galen. Your finally here, good." He then looked around the room and said, "Ok let's get this meeting started. Parker, what information do we have on those Daybreakers?" _

_The man, Parker, looked around the age of 18, but he was a vampire so if he was really that age I couln't say. He had short black hair, grey eyes and was wearing jeans with a plain white shirt. He opened a suitcase that he brought with him and handed Hunter the papers that were inside then spoke in a deep voice, "I have a few spies in Circle Daybreak. Thierry still hasn't found out that they are secretly working for me. They managed to gather up information on some of their top agents. As you can see in the papers I gave you, these were stolen from the achieves of Circle Daybreak, they are very top secret."_

_Hunter looked at the first paper and read off the name on top "Poppy North, she sounds familiar." Then he looked at the next name "Rashel Jordan. Oh I remember her; she burned down my place on the island and set free all my slaves. And she turned Quinn to the dark side; yes this information will be useful."_

_I sat there shocked as he read through the names of most of my friends; Morgead, Winnie, Thea, Gillian, Mary-Lynnette, and even Maggie. _

_But the thing that shocked me the most was when he called the last name and said "Raksha Keller."_

_It took all of my will power to remain calm and keep any emotion that might give a reason for them not to trust me, off of my face. To everyone else in the room I looked calm but on the inside I was freaking out! They have top secret information on some of our best Daybreaker agents. _

"_What are you going to do with this information? Are you going to have all these people assassinated?" I asked nonchalantly, trying to get them to tell their plans and their intentions._

_Parker looked over at me and said "Well if Hunter wishes these people dead then they will be soon enough. After all, these papers state how they fight, their strengths, their weaknesses, and if they are a human, vampire, or shape shifter. So to answer your questions this information is knowledge on how we can weaken Circle Daybreak and take control." _

"_Perhaps I could take a look at these papers?" I asked._

_Hunter looked over at them again, then passed them over to me. I looked at all of the papers. Parker was right. It had everyone's strengths and weaknesses, and since it also said what species they were they could take the right precautions to kill them. When I looked at Keller's file a chill went down my spine. Seeing all of her information on this paper, in Hunter's reach made my stomach do a few uneasy flips._

"_But the question still remains; are you planning on assassinating them?" I asked, while trying to keep my voice level._

"_Why do you keep asking? Why would you want to know so badly?" Parker inquired._

_I answered with a shrug of my shoulders. "I would like the opportunity to get rid of a certain someone, if I may." I lied._

"_Oh" Hunter said, he seemed quite interested all of a sudden in this conversation, "And who would you like to 'get rid off'" _

"_A shape shifter that I have a score to settle with." I lied again._

"_Interesting." Hunter said but didn't elaborate on it anymore._

_Seeing as he wasn't going to say anything I asked, "Can I take care of this shape shifter on my own? It's a matter of pride." I was hoping this would allow me a good excuse to go back to the Circle Daybreak base so I could, for one tell Thierry of Hunter's plans and for two I could warn everyone to be on the lookout for people who may attempt to kill them._

_Thankfully Hunter bought my excuse and said, "Alright I will allow you to do this on your own, but finish the job quickly and with no witnesses. I don't want those Daybreakers to suspect anything yet." _

_I nodded my head._

*_End Flashback_*

I was brought back to reality when the bus stopped. I got up, payed the bus driver, and walked off the bus.

I looked around at all the familiar surroundings before I started walking. It was a good 3 miles before I would reach the forest where the Circle Daybreak base was located.

As I reached the forest, I started running. When I was a good half mile in, I shifted into a leopard. It was a much faster trip running as a leopard then as a normal person. Within minutes I reached the base. I shifted back and walked in.

I looked around the hallway. It still looked the same as it did five years ago.

'_Jewel in the crown  
Can't keep a good man down  
The force chasing the game  
Us restless that we became  
A winding lane  
For those who break new ground'_

I walked farther in, and reached the living room. I saw Poppy and James cuddling on the couch. They both looked up to see who walked into the room. At first they both had a confused look on their face, wondering who I was but a few second passed and it dawned on them. Poppy wore a huge smile while James had a small grin on.

"GALEN!" Poppy screamed, "Your back!" She then got up from the couch and tackled me with a bear hug.

"P-Poppy…c-can't…b-breathe" I stuttered. Poppy finally let go from her death-grip. James stuck out his hand and we shook.

"I have a lot of stuff to tell you guys, but first do you know where Keller is?" I asked. I really wanted to see her the most. Poppy smiled knowingly and pushed me up the stairs and down the hallway. She stopped when we reached a door.

"She's in there." Poppy said while pointing at the door we stopped at. She waved and gave me a hug again before walking off leaving me alone in the hallway.

I took a deep breath bracing myself for the worst. I knocked three times to let her know that I was coming in and opened the door.

I was not expecting what I saw when I walked inside.

There was a boy around 5 or so on the floor playing with action figures sitting next to Keller. Who was this boy? When I looked closer at the boy I saw similar features to mine.

"Keller?" I said to get her attention.

* * *

Keller POV

When someone called my name I was shocked. It couldn't be. That voice sounded so familiar. It sounded like Galen… but it couldn't be. He was supposed to be dead. I slowly looked over to where the voice came from and gasped.

"G-Galen? I-Is that y-you?" I stuttered out. I couldn't believe my eyes. Standing in front of me was the man I thought I lost. I didn't dare move a muscle.

He noticed I wasn't going to move so he walked closer to me and kneeled down, since I was sitting on the floor with Alan next to me. Alan, finally noticing there was someone else in the room, looked up at the unfamiliar man and asked "Mommy, who's this?"

Galen seemed surprised at what the little boy said and looked at me with a shocked expression. I didn't answer him for a couple seconds, collecting my thoughts.

"Alan… this is your father, Galen." I finally said in a whisper. Alan looked confused for a couple seconds then said "Daddy! I finally get to see my daddy!" He was smiling then threw his small arms around Galen giving him a hug. Galen was stunned for a couple of seconds then slowly wrapped his arms around the small child, embracing him in a hug.

"How-?" Galen started to say but I cut him off by saying, "Alan it's almost time for lunch, why don't you go wash your hands and head to the kitchen. I'll meet you there and make you a sandwich." Alan, oblivious to the tension between his parents, just smiled, nodded and ran out of the room.

I stood up from the floor and so did Galen. I just stared at him for a couple of seconds. Galen broke the silence by saying "How…he… is… is he mine?"

I nodded and said "Remember the night you asked me to marry you?" Then it dawned on him, and he nodded his understanding.

"How old is he?" Galen asked.

"He's 4." I responded.

"Oh Raksha, if I knew-?" I cut off his sentence by screaming "DON'T!" My voice shook a bit and continued, "Don't call me Raksha. After you left… a-after you left m-me… alone… to take care of a child… you don't deserve to call me Raksha. It's Keller to you." I had tears pricking my eyes threatening to spill. I mentally cursed myself, I would _not_ cry. Galen had a pained expression on his face.

He stepped closer to me. When I didn't move he took that as a good sign and stepped closer and pulled me into a hug. I tried to get out of his grip but he was strong and just held me there, pressed against his chest.

"You l-left me! H-How c-could you?" I chanted over and over, pounding his chest with my fist, while tears streamed out of my eyes.

I stopped pounding his chest and trying to get out of his strong grip after a couple of minutes, and I just let him hold me while I sobbed.

After a couple minutes of silence he silently said "I'm sorry… Raksha." This time when he called me Raksha I didn't yell or scream at him. I just let out all of my feelings that were pent up inside.

* * *

*2 Weeks Later*

Things were still unstable, but better, in Galen and mine's relationship. But we tried to work it out the best we could for Alan's sake. He didn't deserve to have his parents fighting or anything. I finally forgave Galen from all the hurt he caused me but his mission wasn't a waste of time. He got good information. Thierry was currently preparing battle strategies for the inevitable fight that was going to happen in less than a year from now.

Also because of Galen, Thierry caught the spies that were posing as Darybreakers. The ones that Parker stole the files on were warned that they could be attacked and that they had information on them. They weren't allowed to go out of the base alone. So far only Winnie and Mary-Lynnette were attack but they didn't suffer any life-threatening injuries, just a few cuts and bruises.

Alan warmed right up to Galen pretty fast. After the two weeks, it almost seemed as if Galen never left and the two really became close to each other. Galen was happy he had a kid, now that he knows Alan so well; he couldn't picture his life without him.

Everything seemed to be going back to normal. I looked down at my hand. I still had the ring on. Maybe if everything works out, we can finally get married and be a proper family. I smiled at the thought.

'_Undying where we dare  
A diamond solitaire (solitaire)  
Be and end of all (end of all)  
It is the clarion call  
Devoting all  
So carry the day_

Jewel in the crown  
Can't keep a good man down (good man down)  
The force chasing the game (chase the game)  
Us restless that we became  
A winding lane

For those who break new ground  
Undying where we dare (undying where we dare)  
A diamond solitaire (a diamond solitaire)  
Be and end of all (be and end of all)  
It is the clarion call (clarion call)

_Undying devotion'_

**I don't like the ending! But oh well. Its almost 5 in the morning and I'm tired! This is the longest one-shot/song fic I have ever done! It's a new record for me! :D  
If I had any drawing skills I would love to draw the picture that Poppy took! It would be soo adorable! Don't you think? xD**

**Anyways… what are your thoughts? Was it good? Bad? Ok?**

**Review please!  
Remember reviews are love! ;)**

**Peace,**

**Cally!**

**^.^**


End file.
